Несущая Смерть: Эхо войны
by natoth
Summary: История из детства На'Тот, повествующая о том, что же случилось с ее дедом. Продолжение "Жертвоприношения". Персонажи: Na'Toth, Shu'Toth (her father), La'Eth (her aunt), Na'Yer (her cousin), Na'Kal (her uncle), Na'Shoth (her grandfather). Осторожно! Смерть персонажей!
1. Chapter 1

_От автора:_ _Хронологически это продолжение "Жертвоприношения" и небольшой вбоквел к фику "Несущая Смерть (Эликсир Жизни)._  
 _Ангст! Некоторые главы имеют рейтинг R за насилие, кровь и кишки._  
 _Главная героиня страдает юношеским максимализмом, предвзятым мнением и прочими подростково-детскими комплексами._  
 _Хедканон автора. Много оригинальных персонажей._  
 _Ла'Эт - тетка На'Тот и На'Ир - ее кузен - оригинальные персонажи автора._

* * *

 **Несущая смерть: Эхо войны**

 **Время действия:** 2230-40 гг.

 **Место действия:** планета Нарн, г. ГʼКамазад

 _«Дети — это наша надежда, столь же часто, как и все другие надежды, нас обманывающая»_

* * *

НаʼТот плохо помнила дилгарскую войну. Она была слишком маленькой, чтобы осознать происходящие события. Зато последствия этой войны она узнала слишком хорошо…

Когда дилгаре в своей агрессии зашли слишком далеко и начали нападать на все планеты, попадавшиеся им на пути, Лига Неприсоединившихся Миров обратилась за помощью к Земному Альянсу. Тем удалось остановить захватчиков, хоть и дорогой ценой.

Нарн старался держаться в стороне от этого конфликта. Это, правда, совершенно не мешало ему торговать оружием с обеими сторонами. Только освободившейся от столетней оккупации планете, раздираемой внутренними неурядицами, было совершенно невыгодно враждовать со столь агрессивной и развитой расой, как дилгаре. Нарны с трудом добились от них договора о ненападении. Но в КхаʼРи понимали, что все это — временная отсрочка, и рано или поздно их «союзники» обратят взоры на Нарн. Но об этом старались не думать. Пока надо было выиграть время, набраться сил и опыта. Поэтому нарны наблюдали за ходом войны, попутно выведывая новые технологии, непрестанно увеличивая свой запас оружия…

Прознав о махинациях Нарнского Режима, дилгаре решили преподать им урок и наказать за обман. Они атаковали несколько отдаленных колоний, использовав их небольшое население в качестве материала для своих опытов.

Правительство Нарна решило замять этот инцидент, потому что колонии находились слишком далеко от метрополии. Но отвертеться от войны им все же не удалось, ибо дилгаре на этом не остановились… Лишь своевременное вмешательство землян спасло их от новой оккупации, от захвата врагом гораздо более жестоким, чем центавриане…

Дед НаʼТот служил на Хайлаке-7 — одной из тех несчастных колоний, которые подверглись нападению дилгар. Руководила этой операцией ДжаʼДур, одна из самых жестоких дилгарских военачальниц, прозванная ее многочисленными жертвами «Несущая Смерть».

Она в то время увлекалась киберорганикой и использовала пленных жителей колонии в своих ужасных опытах.

Когда земляне освободили Хайлак-7, из нескольких тысяч нарнских поселенцев в живых остались считанные единицы, среди них был и дедушка НаʼТот…

После смерти матери семья НаʼТот перебралась в ГʼКамазад. Отец поклялся, что больше не допустит того, чтобы его родные голодали.

— Я приложу все свои силы и средства, чтобы такого больше не случилось, — говорил он НаʼКалу, своему двоюродному брату. — Если для этого надо возродить былое великолепие нашего мира — я попробую это сделать! Она бы это одобрила…

— Ты очень наивен, ШаʼТот! — усмехался кузен. — Для этого тебе понадобится много денег и влиятельные знакомые!

— Что ж, если без этого нельзя, у меня будет и то и другое! — твердо сказал отец.

Он добился своего: через некоторое время их семья не испытывала нужды ни в чем. ШаʼТот стал одним из самых влиятельных граждан ГʼКамазада. НаʼТот росла, окруженная вниманием со стороны отца, который в ней души не чаял и баловал по пустякам.

Но в один день все это изменилось навсегда…

* * *

Когда отец и дядя привели деда в дом, НаʼТот сильно испугалась.

НаʼШот, прежде — энергичный и сильный мужчина, — теперь смотрел в одну точку ничего не выражающими глазами. Отец поддерживал его под руку. С другой стороны стоял его двоюродный брат.

ШаʼТот с болью посмотрел на дочь, которая, отшатнувшись, спряталась за спину тетки.

— ГʼЛан, ты все-таки нашел его! Но что они с ним сделали?! — прошептала тетя ЛаʼЭт, прижав руки к губам. — О, отец.

На голове деда зловеще поблескивали металлические электроды. Но страх внушали не они, а выражение его глаз — в них застыли ужас и боль.

— Как он? — заикаясь, спросила ЛаʼЭт, протягивая руки к дедушке.

— Плохо, сестра, — медленно ответил отец, поглаживая деда по плечу. — Он не в себе. Никого не узнает. Когда его нашли, он не мог связать и двух слов, поэтому мы так долго не могли ничего о нем узнать. Я нашел его в военном госпитале. Там его всячески… изучали. Помочь ему они все равно не смогли, поэтому я решил забрать его оттуда…

— Кто это сделал с ним? — срывающимся голосом спросила тетка.

— ДжаʼДур, Несущая Смерть, — глухо ответил отец. — Я молю всех богов о том, чтобы слухи о ее гибели были неверны — это даст мне повод для мести!

НаʼШот вздрогнул, услышав имя своей мучительницы. А потом, оживившись, возбужденно вскрикнул:

— Враг! Уничтожить врага!

Внезапно он потянулся к ножу, висевшему у отца на поясе. Тот с трудом успел увернуться.

— Прошу тебя, успокойся! — уговаривал он деда. — Ты среди своих! Врагов больше нет, понимаешь? Это же я, твой сын, ШаʼТот! Ты меня узнаешь?

На мгновение дед посмотрел на него почти осмысленно. Потом лицо его исказилось гримасой боли.

— ШаʼТот, сынок? Дочь моя? Простите, но я больше не могу сдерживаться… не могу… Эта штука в моей голове… она… — он вскрикнул и схватился за голову. — О, ГʼЛан! Избавь меня от этого кошмара! Я так устал от всего этого… — и тут он разрыдался.

НаʼТот больше не могла на это смотреть и убежала к себе.

Дядя НаʼКал покачал головой, с трудом удерживая деда на месте.

— У него опять эти боли. Врачи предупреждали об этом. Надо сделать ему инъекцию. Нельзя допускать, чтобы он так страдал!

Отец кивнул и, достав шприц, сделал деду укол.

Постепенно НаʼШот перестал кричать и вырываться и снова уставился вдаль пустыми глазами…

* * *

С этого дня жизнь их семьи превратилась в кошмар.

Отец не хотел посвящать посторонних в их дела, поэтому за дедушкой старались присматривать родные. Основная забота об этом легла на плечи тети ЛаʼЭт. Это была тяжкая ноша. НаʼШот вел себя смирно, пока не истекал срок действия транквилизаторов. Тогда он начинал буйствовать и мог броситься на любого, кто оказывался в пределах досягаемости. А если не удавалось вовремя ввести обезболивающее, то дед начинал кричать и биться в истерике.

Тетка, и без того молчаливая и замкнутая, стала теперь еще раздражительнее. Но она тянула это нелегкое бремя. Гордая и независимая женщина, ЛаʼЭт скорее умерла бы, чем признала, что не может справиться со своими обязанностями. У тетки и раньше была нелегкая жизнь, а теперь она стала еще невыносимее.

НаʼТот понимала, что в душе своей ЛаʼЭт вовсе не такая злая и вредная, как старается выглядеть, но все равно недолюбливала ее за строгость.

Бывали редкие часы, когда дед приходил в себя и начинал узнавать близких. В такие мгновения он вел себя почти нормально. Но любой разговор неизменно сводился к одной теме: он просил их убить его.

— ШаʼТот, сынок, пожалуйста, сделай это для меня! — шептал он, озираясь по сторонам. — Ведь я теперь жалкий калека. От меня теперь нет никакого толку, только лишние хлопоты… Ты ведь помнишь, каким я был раньше, сынок? Я не хочу жить вот так! Эта ведьма, ДжаʼДур, посадила мне в голову эту проклятую штуку… А я ничего не мог сделать, понимаешь!.. Я хочу умереть. Так будет лучше для всех нас. Я обрету, наконец, покой… _Как_ _и_ _вы_. ШаʼТот, пойми, я боюсь. Боюсь того, что могу причинить вам еще большее зло. Машина, что сидит в моем мозгу, постоянно разговаривает со мной. _Она_ велит мне убивать тех, кого считает врагами. Мне страшно, что я однажды не смогу заглушить ее голос и… — он поморщился, схватившись за голову. — Прошу, дай мне умереть! Убей, пока еще не поздно!

ШаʼТот вздрагивал, видя его мучения, но не мог пойти на столь отчаянный шаг.

— Наверняка его можно вылечить… — бормотал он.

Отец консультировался с лучшими нарнскими учеными. Они смотрели на деда и качали головами.

— Боюсь, что он обречен, — сказал один, — я занимался изучением работ ДжаʼДур, посвященных этому вопросу. На Хайлаке-7 она занималась исследованиями в области киберорганики, экспериментировала, создавая киборгов для военных действий. Ваш отец — типичный образец. Если бы нам удалось опередить землян, то мы бы узнали гораздо больше о ее исследованиях. Но, увы, Хайлак-7 был освобожден флотом Земного Альянса, и можно не сомневаться, что они прихватили немало ценной информации, оставив нам лишь жалкие крошки…

Ученый мрачно хмыкнул.

— Но даже с теми знаниями, что мы имеем, можно кое-что выяснить. Машина, что вмонтирована в мозг вашего отца, является уникальным устройством. Основой принцип ее воздействия на мозг нам ясен, но есть одна сложность. Похоже, что Несущая Смерть не успела закончить свою работу над ней. Система может дать сбои, так как не отрегулирована. К тому же, несомненно, большое влияние имеет сам носитель, ведь его мозг и сознание постоянно сопротивляются приказам машины… Это…

— Так ее можно удалить? — нетерпеливо перебил его ШаʼТот, осознав, что ученый может говорить часами о своей любимой киберорганике. — Я заплачу любую сумму, лишь бы мне вернули прежнего отца!

Лицо ученого вытянулось.

— Мы еще не до конца разработали технику таких сложных операций… — протянул он, — точнее, совсем не разработали. Нам это не по силам в данный момент. Мне очень жаль, но ДжаʼДур сильно повредила мозг вашего отца. Даже если бы мы сумели извлечь это устройство из его головы, и НаʼШот остался бы жив после этого, он все равно не будет прежним. Но вероятность того, что он выживет, ничтожно мала… Мне очень жаль!

Ученые, поклонившись, направились к выходу.

— Что же мне делать? — растерянно спросил ШаʼТот.

— В данный момент, то же, что и раньше — держите его на транквилизаторах, — ответил ученый, остановившись в дверях.

Тут он на мгновение оживился.

— Я бы на вашем месте отправил его в госпиталь при нашем исследовательском центре. Там это устройство можно изучить в более удобной обстановке. К тому же, должен вас предупредить: ваш отец очень опасен. Я наблюдал за подобными больными — у них очень быстрая реакция. В сочетании с повышенной агрессивностью это может привести… к большим неприятностям… Полагаю, что вы и сами заметили это, общаясь с вашим отцом. Их реакция непредсказуема, поведением трудно управлять. Наверное, это из-за недоделок в программе… Я ведь уже говорил, что ДжаʼДур не успела закончить свою работу. Исходя из этого, лучше всего изучать данный феномен в госпитале!

— Ну уж нет! — отрезал отец. — Знаю я ваши исследовательские центры! Я не позволю подвергать отца новым мучениям. Он и так слишком много пережил.

— Воля ваша, — пожал плечами ученый. — Тем не менее, я был хотел поддерживать с вами связь… если вы не против? Вместе мы, может быть, что-нибудь придумаем. А пока надо набраться терпения. И вот еще что: держите его подальше от оружия! Помните, что ваш отец теперь — машина, созданная для того, чтобы убивать. Не знаю, по какому принципу он выбирает цель, поэтому старайтесь не провоцировать его на агрессию. Старайтесь общаться с ним спокойно и мягко. И ни в коем случае не грозите ему оружием! Я буду навещать вас так часто, как смогу. Возможно, что вскоре вы передумаете насчет госпиталя…

— Никогда! — сказал отец, закрывая за ними дверь…

* * *

НаʼТот никак не могла определиться в своих чувствах по отношению к дедушке. Иногда ей было жаль его, а иногда…

Иногда она его ненавидела.

Но самым постоянным чувством, которое она испытывала, глядя на деда, был страх. Она боялась его странного вида, его безумных глаз, непредсказуемого поведения. НаʼТот старалась не показывать того ужаса, что испытывала при виде НаʼШота, ибо ей не хотелось прослыть трусихой. Ей это неплохо удавалось.

НаʼТот недавно исполнилось десять лет, и она получила взрослое имя, но это событие, весьма важное для каждого нарна, прошло в их семье почти незамеченным. Потому что в доме появился дедушка. Забота о нем отнимала у родных очень много времени, и когда НаʼТот проводила несколько дней, свободных от обучения в школе, дома, ей приходилось довольствоваться редкими моментами общения с ними.

Это и стало основной причиной ее ненависти.

После смерти матери отец уделял своей единственной дочери очень много внимания. Она была любимой дочкой, баловнем семьи. А теперь все это исчезло как дым. Ребенку трудно сразу все понять, и НаʼТот очень страдала от этого.

— Ты уже большая, тебе десять лет! — говорила ЛаʼЭт, когда НаʼТот в очередной раз пыталась привлечь к себе внимание. — Ты уже сама можешь это сделать. Отстань, я занята! Надо делать дедушке укол…

Отец тоже находил какую-нибудь отговорку.

— Не сейчас, милочка, я очень занят, — говорил он ей, щипнув за щеку.

НаʼТот, надувшись, уходила к себе…

Вскоре тетка стала замечать, что ее маленькая племянница все сильнее отбивается от рук, стала дерзкой и непокорной.

— Да ты просто избалованная нахалка! — взорвалась она однажды, когда НаʼТот отказалась выполнить какое-то ее поручение. — На месте твоего отца я бы как следует тебя отлупила!

— Это я тебя отлуплю! — огрызнулась НаʼТот в ответ.

Тетка от такого высказывания потеряла на минуту дар речи. Потом вскипела и попыталась схватить дерзкую девчонку за шиворот. Не менее разъяренная НаʼТот увернулась и опрокинула поднос с ампулами для деда.

ЛаʼЭт тут же стала зловеще спокойна и ледяным голосом прошипела:

— Так-так… Тебе лучше уйти и не показываться мне сегодня на глаза. Вот вернется отец, и у нас с тобой будет серьезный разговор!

Стараясь казаться невозмутимой, НаʼТот вылетела из гостиной. Слова тетки не предвещали ничего хорошего…

Весь день НаʼТот тихо просидела в своем укромном уголке во дворе.

Когда стемнело, она увидела отца, идущего по дорожке, и ринулась к нему, надеясь успеть раньше тетки. Если он услышит о нынешнем инциденте сначала из ее уст, то, наверняка, будет более снисходителен.

Но отец был не один. Рядом с ним шагал тот мерзкий ученый, который занимался лечением дедушки.

— Папочка, я… — пискнула НаʼТот, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

— Не сейчас, дочка, — рассеянно ответил он, ласково потрепав ее по плечу. — Я занят.

Отец обернулся к своему спутнику.

— Ну, и как наш пациент? — спросил тот. — Как новый препарат, что я ему выписал?

— Знаете, он неплохо действует, — ответил ШаʼТот. — Гораздо лучше, чем прежнее лекарство. Уже неделю НаʼШот засыпает почти мгновенно, и не закатывает этих ужасных истерик. И, что самое главное, он все чаще пребывает в спокойном состоянии!

— Отлично! — оживился ученый. — Значит, мы на верном пути… Будем продолжать в том же духе. Мне бы хотелось взглянуть на него…

— НаʼШот сейчас должен гулять в саду вместе с моей сестрой, — сказал отец. — Тут недалеко…

— Папа! Ну, папа же!.. — ныла НаʼТот, теребя его одежду.

ШаʼТот остановился и, нахмурившись, наклонился к дочери.

— НаʼТот, ты уже большая девочка и должна понимать, что невежливо встревать в разговор взрослых! Неужели ты не можешь подождать? Иди-ка домой, уже поздно!

Вспыхнув от стыда и обиды, НаʼТот убежала прочь.

Отец, виновато улыбнувшись, повел ученого в сад.

* * *

НаʼТот бежала, огибая толстые стволы деревьев джала, ветки которых были усеяны душистыми алыми цветами. Она была обижена до глубины души. Выходит, она никому здесь не нужна. Даже родному отцу. Никому нет до нее дела. Ну и ладно! Ей тоже никто не нужен! Она уже большая, значит, сама себе хозяйка. И может делать все, что ей хочется!

НаʼТот резко остановилась, чуть не столкнувшись со старым деревом, чья крона была столь высока, что ей пришлось задрать голову до боли в шее, чтобы увидеть верхушку. Под этим деревом стояла тетка, наблюдая за дедушкой.

НаʼШот стоял с вытянутой рукой и ловил лепестки цветов, падающих сверху. Иногда он улыбался своей странной отсутствующей улыбкой и, в сочетании с металлическими пластинами, поблескивающими на его голове, это выглядело жутко.

НаʼТот поспешила спрятаться за стволом, пытаясь унять волну страха, поднявшуюся в ее душе.

Дедушка, услышав учащенное дыхание девочки, повернул голову в ее сторону, но остался стоять на месте.

ЛаʼЭт, заметив его движение, на всякий случай огляделась вокруг.

В это время к ним подошли отец и его спутник.

— Как он? — спросил ШаʼТот у тетки, указывая на деда.

— Пока спокоен… — равнодушно ответила ЛаʼЭт, прикрыв глаза. — Ловит лепестки… и, похоже, это занятие ему нравится… — она криво улыбнулась. — Он занимается этим уже четвертый час, ШаʼТот. И, если честно, меня от этого бросает в дрожь…

Тетка оборвала себя и выпрямилась.

Отец понимающе хлопнул ее по плечу.

Дедушка подержал на ладони горсть алых лепестков, улыбнулся и подбросил их вверх. Потом снова поймал.

При виде гостя он насторожился и внимательно на него поглядел. Лицо его было совершенно невозмутимо, но в глазах промелькнул зловещий огонек.

Ученый, заметив это, остановился на безопасном расстоянии и кашлянул.

— Гм… Вижу, что он в хорошей форме… Если так будет продолжаться дальше, то, возможно, нам удастся нейтрализовать это устройство.

Дед сжал руку в кулак, сминая лепестки в бесформенную массу. Ладони его покраснели от сока, как будто он окунул их в кровь.

Ученый невольно отпрянул назад…

НаʼТот, которой прискучил этот непонятный разговор, подняла голову, пытаясь разглядеть верхние ветки дерева. В ее голове созрел план отмщения. Сейчас она им покажет! Раз она теперь большая девочка, значит, запреты для маленьких ее не касаются!

Отец запретил ей лазить по этому дереву, так как оно было старое и высокое. Теперь это уже не имело значения.

ЛаʼЭт, услышав шорох над собой, подняла голову, чтобы выяснить причину.

Дед уже давно следил за ней.

Отец продолжал обсуждать что-то с ученым.

Тетка охнула, увидев НаʼТот, которая сидела среди густых ветвей и корчила ей рожи.

ЛаʼЭт беззвучно погрозила ей кулаком.

НаʼТот с издевательской улыбкой полезла выше.

— Я вам всем покажу! — бормотала она, карабкаясь по колючим ветвям.

Заметив беспокойство тетки, отец проследил за ее взглядом. Увидев дочь, он выпучил глаза.

НаʼТот, наслаждаясь произведенным впечатлением, помахала ему рукой.

Ученый что-то говорил, увлеченный темой беседы, но отец прервал его, гневно заорав:

— Немедленно слезай с дерева, негодница!

НаʼТот ликовала: наконец-то все смотрели только на нее! Наконец-то ее заметили! А какое лицо у тетки! Только дедушка стоит как столб. Чем же его поразить? Ах, он же любит лепестки… так он их получит!

Она полезла еще выше, где ветви уже опасно прогибались под ее тяжестью. Потянулась к усеянной цветами ветке и…

Хруст ломающихся сучьев прервал ход ее мыслей.

НаʼТот попыталась ухватиться за что-нибудь, но рука соскользнула, и она полетела вниз…

На мгновение все завертелось перед ее глазами: испуганное лицо тетки, отец, бегущий к дереву с протянутыми руками, ученый с открытым ртом…

Очнулась она в чьих-то крепких объятиях. Подняв глаза, НаʼТот встретила спокойный и безучастный взгляд деда. Он держал ее на вытянутых руках, рассматривая с головы до пят, будто она была необычным лепестком. Потом его губы растянулись в жуткой улыбке.

Тут НаʼТот не выдержала и заорала как сумасшедшая.

Дедушка вздрогнул и разжал руки.

Рыдая, НаʼТот бросилась к отцу и вцепилась в него.

— Ну-ну… — бормотал ШаʼТот, пытаясь ее успокоить. — Что ты?

Реакция ЛаʼЭт была несколько иной. Сжав губы, она подошла к племяннице и в сердцах дала ей пощечину.

— Какая же ты все-таки дрянь! — прошипела она срывающимся голосом. — Так всех переполошить! Ты же могла свернуть себе шею!

Дедушка продолжал стоять, отрешенно глядя на свои пустые руки.

Ученый, наконец, обрел дар речи и, возбужденно жестикулируя, обратился к отцу:

— Нет, вы видели? Видели это?! Потрясающе!

— Что — потрясающе? — спросил отец, не глядя на него.

Он прижал дочь к себе и стряхивал с ее одежды лепестки.

— Он поймал ее! Взял и поймал! Потрясающая реакция, господин ШаʼТот! Я…

ЛаʼЭт снова замахнулась, чтобы шлепнуть племянницу по другой щеке.

— Я чуть рассудка не лишилась из-за тебя, негодная девчонка!.. — шипела она злобно.

Дедушка моментально подскочил к ней и перехватил ее руку.

— Не трогай ее! — жестко сказал он. Глаза его яростно сверкнули.

Опешив, тетка испуганно отошла в сторону. Дед выжидающе следил за ней, сжав кулаки.

ШаʼТот, взяв дочь на руки, грустно улыбнулся.

— О…кажется, у тебя появился защитник…

ЛаʼЭт, натянуто улыбнувшись, самым ласковым голосом сказала своей племяннице:

— Хорошо, мы еще поговорим о твоем поведении… Дома, когда дедушка ляжет спать…

ШаʼТот направился к дому, держа НаʼТот на руках.

Ученый пошел за ним, бормоча про себя:

— Какая поразительная реакция!

* * *

Отныне у НаʼТот появился постоянный защитник. Все в семье заметили, что дедушка по-особенному относится к своей внучке. Он улыбался, завидев ее, и всячески пытался привлечь ее внимание.

Дед не любил процедуру уколов, и раньше тетке приходилось долго уговаривать его. Теперь, если НаʼТот присутствовала во время процедуры, время уговоров сокращалось вдвое. ЛаʼЭт, отметив этот факт, стала часто звать племянницу на помощь. НаʼТот не любила это занятие, но всегда послушно приходила по первому зову.

Отец целыми днями пропадал по делам и не мог всегда быть рядом, а ЛаʼЭт все же нуждалась в помощи.

Дедушка был очень силен, и одной ей с ним не справиться, если ему вдруг вздумается бузить. Поэтому постепенно НаʼТот превратилась в верную помощницу тетки, исполняя роль сиделки в свободное от учебы время.

Отец очень гордился своей ответственной дочерью. А она иногда вздыхала, глядя на других детей в окно. Они были свободны от всяких забот, играли и занимались, чем хотели. Ей, увы, это было недоступно. У нее уже были обязанности.

Когда НаʼТот исполнилось тринадцать лет, она выглядела гораздо серьезнее, чем ее сверстники.

За дедушкой нужно было постоянно следить. Хотя они спрятали все оружие, что было в доме, он то и дело находил новое. Это надо было отслеживать и пресекать.

* * *

Однажды отец задержался допоздна, проворачивая какую-то сделку.

Он никогда не говорил дома о своей работе, но НаʼТот уже была достаточно взрослой, чтобы понять: ее отец занимается поставками оружия. В их доме то и дело появлялись образцы новых видов ружей, автоматов и пистолетов. Отец с кривой улыбкой называл их «экземплярами для коллекции». НаʼТот была достаточно взрослой, чтобы сделать вид, будто верит ему…

Ожидая его возвращения, она коротала вечер вместе с теткой. ЛаʼЭт безуспешно пыталась научить племянницу нехитрому искусству плетения циновок из разноцветных полосок кожи — это умела делать почти каждая женщина на Нарне. Но НаʼТот в этот раз была совершенно невнимательна и не могла запомнить порядок расположения узлов. Ее беспокоило поведение деда. Он вел себя очень нервно и раздражительно целый день, даже уговоры любимой внучки на него не действовали.

ЛаʼЭт со вздохом отложила начатую циновку и покосилась в сторону комнаты деда.

— Что-то он сегодня не в духе, — заметила она. — Ему уже давно пора уснуть. Наверное, дело в препарате. Он начал к нему привыкать. Пожалуй, стоит сделать ему еще один укол. А то он устроит нам истерику. НаʼТот, приготовь шприц!

ЛаʼЭт встала и направилась к деду.

НаʼТот хотела было предложить ей поменяться местами — ведь давно известно, что с ней дедушка ведет себя более покладисто, — но передумала. Она сегодня целый день общалась с ним и порядочно устала. Она отвернулась, чтобы поменять ампулу на шприце. А потом услышала грохот падающей мебели и слабый крик тетки.

Ворвавшись в комнату, НаʼТот увидела, что ЛаʼЭт оседает на пол, схватившись за окровавленное плечо, а дедушка заносит нож для следующего удара.

— Нет! — вскрикнула она, взмахнув руками.

Дед повернул голову в ее сторону.

— Враг! — глухо прорычал он. В его глазах плясал безумный огонек.

— Нет! Друг! — возразила НаʼТот, обмирая от ужаса в душе. Она подошла поближе и загородила тетку собой. — Друг! — повторила она. — Брось нож, дедушка! Это не ты, это машина подсказывает тебе так поступить. Надо заставить ее замолчать, надо сделать укол…

— Я больше не хочу спать! — рявкнул дед, топчась на месте.

— Но ведь ты же не хочешь, чтобы твоя внучка огорчилась? — — НаʼТот применила самый свой сильный аргумент, — ты же не сделаешь ей больно?

Она не помнила, сколько времени уговаривала его. В конце концов, дед послушно протянул руку для укола.

Когда он уснул, НаʼТот наконец-то смогла заняться теткой.

ЛаʼЭт, закусив губу, смотрела на окровавленную руку, безжизненной плетью свисавшую вдоль бока.

— Царапина, — хрипло сказала она, посмотрев на племянницу. — Бывало и хуже…

НаʼТот тщетно пыталась сдержать дрожь. Трясущимися руками она перевязывала рану, стараясь остановить кровь.

— Ничего себе царапина! — прошипела она сквозь зубы. — И откуда он только взял нож?!

* * *

Поздно вечером вернулся отец и молча выслушал их сбивчивый рассказ.

— Ну-ка, покажи руку, — коротко сказал он, повернувшись к сестре.

Несколько секунд он рассматривал ее рану, а потом сказал:

— Пожалуй, здесь нужна помощь врача. Рану надо зашить.

ЛаʼЭт вздрогнула и вцепилась в него другой рукой.

— Нет! Не надо врачей!

— Почему? — спросил ее отец.

— Мне… стыдно, ШаʼТот. И как я им все объясню, ты подумал?

Отец вздохнул, задумавшись.

— Ладно, я сам зашью. Не впервой. НаʼТот, принеси аптечку и лампу!

Тетка молчала, пока он накладывал швы. НаʼТот держала лампу, чтобы он мог лучше видеть рану. Отец обрезал нитку, думая о чем-то своем. Лицо его было мрачно.

ЛаʼЭт некоторое время крепилась, а потом прошептала, опустив голову:

— Брат, я больше не могу так жить. Я чувствую, что скоро сойду с ума! — сказала она срывающимся голосом. — Как подумаю о том, что могло бы случиться… Ведь он мог запросто убить и меня и НаʼТот! И какие у нас гарантии, что завтра он это не сделает? Ты бы видел, сколько ярости было в его глазах… Может быть… может быть, тот ученый был прав, и нам следовало бы… следовало бы…

Тут она оборвала себя и испуганно посмотрела на брата.

ШаʼТот закончил последний стежок и мягко обнял ее за плечи.

— Ты потеряла много крови, сестра. Тебе надо отдохнуть. Я тебя заменю сегодня. А ты иди к себе и ложись спать.

ЛаʼЭт захлопала глазами, будто пытаясь смахнуть соринку.

— Что я говорю, ШаʼТот? О, ГʼЛан!

— Ты разве что-то сказала? — переспросил отец, оглядываясь на дочь. — Я ничего не слышал. А ты, НаʼТот?

— Ничего, папочка, — быстро ответила она, — Ты не волнуйся, тетя, мы за тебя подежурим!

ЛаʼЭт молча направилась в свою спальню…


	2. Chapter 2

В тот год стояла на удивление теплая весна.

На'Тот сидела во дворе, наблюдая, как отец гуляет с дедушкой, держа его под руку. Тетка еще не могла приступить к своим обязанностям. Рана оказалась более серьезной, чем им показалось сначала. На'Тот даже пришлось на время оставить обучение в школе, чтобы помогать родным ухаживать за дедом.

На'Тот на мгновение вспомнила давний разговор с отцом, когда он показал ей фотографию красивой женщины с холодными синими глазами. От надменного лица этой женщины веяло опасностью и силой.

— Смотри на нее и запомни это лицо, — сказал тогда отец. — Это Джа'Дур, Несущая Смерть. Та, что искалечила твоего деда. Ее раса погибла, когда взорвалось их солнце. Многие утверждают, что и она исчезла вместе с ними. Но я поверю в это лишь тогда, когда своими глазами увижу ее безжизненное тело. Запомни ее, дочка и, если когда-нибудь встретишь, убей гадину без колебаний!

На'Тот до сих пор могла вызвать в памяти это жестокое лицо. Каждую его черточку. Эта женщина снилась ей по ночам…

Отец беспокойно поглядывал на деда.

— Пора сменить препарат на другой, более сильный, — пробормотал он. — К этому он уже привык. Но разве может быть препарат еще более сильный?

Во дворе играли дети прислуги, гоняясь за детенышем вала. Бедное животное, уставшее от этой суеты, задрав дрожащий хвостик, пыталось удрать от шумной детворы.

Дедушка внимательно наблюдал за этой суматохой, щурясь от яркого весеннего солнца.

Вал метнулся к ногам На'Тот, надеясь найти там убежище от своих мучителей. Но тут дедушка стремительно бросился к нему и, схватив зверька за ногу, ударил о каменные плиты двора. Детеныш заверещал, корчась от боли. Дети тоже закричали с ним в унисон. На'Тот молча вскочила, в ужасе глядя на несчастное животное, дергающееся у ее ног.

Дед, раздраженный поднявшимся шумом, бросился было на детей, но отец успел схватить его за рукав одежды.

— Ну, зачем ты это сделал?! — воскликнула На'Тот, указав на подрагивающее в агонии тело вала. — Зачем?!

— Враг! — ответил дед, оскалившись, — надо уничтожить!

Дети бросились врассыпную, напуганные случившимся.

Ша'Тот выругался им вслед.

— Я же много раз вас предупреждал, что нельзя при нем шуметь! Почему же вы этого не понимаете, маленькие идиоты?! На'Тот, иди ко мне! Я его еле держу!

На'Тот медленно направилась к ним, на секунду склонившись над безжизненным тельцем детеныша вала. Она прижала пальцы к вискам и прикрыла глаза.

Когда же это кончится?

— На'Тот! — гневно крикнул отец, пытаясь захватить вторую руку деда. Похоже, тот разошелся не на шутку. — Ты что, заснула там?! Где шприц?

Она встрепенулась и сунула руку в карман, нащупывая ампулу для инъекции — она постоянно носила их с собой.

— Уже иду, папа! — со вздохом откликнулась она…

На'Тот всего неделю заменяла Ла'Эт в ее обязанностях, но уже успела всей душой возненавидеть их. Теперь она понимала, почему тетка была такая злобная…

* * *

В эти дни их дом был полон родичей и других гостей. Одна их дальняя родственница собралась-таки выйти замуж, и все были заняты приготовлениями к ее свадьбе. О существовании некоторых родственников На'Тот даже не подозревала до этого момента. У всех забот хватало и без буйств дедушки. Но он по-прежнему не давал им покоя.

Настроение На'Тот в последние дни то и дело скакало вверх-вниз. Она сама не понимала, из-за чего. Она стала очень дерзкой и колючей, взрываясь от малейшего пустяка.

На'Тот поднялась наверх, прокралась в теткину комнату, где было самое большое зеркало.

Да… есть отчего затосковать…

Она критически рассматривала свое отражение. На нее смотрела костлявая долговязая девица с хмурым диковатым взглядом, одетая в какие-то идиотские тряпки.

На'Тот так стремительно росла за последний год, что вырастала из вещей, не успев их толком поносить. Вот и эта одежда стала ей коротка. Отец еще подливал масла в огонь, шутливо называя ее «жердочкой». Она ненавидела это прозвище.

— Мне нужна новая одежда, — сказала она себе, тщетно пытаясь одернуть короткую тунику. — Это же настоящее рубище! Я похожа в нем на пугало!

А мне нужно что-то одеть на праздник…

Ее взгляд упал на теткину шкатулку с фамильными драгоценностями. Там лежали золотые кольца и ожерелье прекрасной ручной работы. Ла'Эт тоже собиралась на эту свадьбу и даже как-то помолодела, сменив свой обычный чопорный костюм, больше похожий на военный мундир, на праздничный наряд. На'Тот подумала, что ее тетя наверняка не имела бы отбоя в кавалерах, если бы всегда старалась так выглядеть.

Искушение было велико…

Девочка протянула руку к ожерелью. И тут же услышала резкий голос тетки, которая выросла у нее за спиной:

— Не трогай! Тебе еще рано носить такие вещи!

— Мне нужно новое платье, — сказала На'Тот, отодвинувшись от шкатулки. — Эти тряпки совершенно не годятся для праздника.

Тетка, прищурившись, окинула ее быстрым взглядом.

— Это хорошая одежда, — сказала она холодно, пожимая плечами. — Как раз для девочки твоего возраста. И что это ты выдумала про праздник? Тебе еще рано посещать такие мероприятия. Мала ты еще для этого!

На'Тот возмущенно повернулась к ней.

— Значит, я не поеду с вами? Почему? Я ведь так мечтала…

— Кто-то должен присматривать за дедушкой, — возразила тетка, — ты хочешь предложить это дело мне?

На'Тот сжала губы.

— Ты это специально подстроила, да? Ты всегда меня ненавидела! — воскликнула она, задрожав от обиды. — А как же слуги?!

— Эти тупоголовые кретины? — фыркнула тетка. — Ты смеешься надо мной? Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что они ни на что не способны. К тому же твой отец дал им выходной по случаю такого праздника…

— Но, тетя… — начала было На'Тот.

— Не трать зря время, девочка, — отрезала тетка. — Ты останешься дома!

На'Тот гневно топнула ногой, скрестив руки на груди.

В это время из коридора донесся какой-то грохот, а потом в комнату ввалился отец в обнимку с двоюродным братом, дядей На'Калом. Судя по их виду, они уже с самого утра начали праздновать свадьбу родственницы.

— Доброе утро, жердочка, — улыбаясь, сказал отец, подойдя к На'Тот, — из-за чего спорите?

На'Тот задрожала от гнева, услышав ненавистное прозвище, но сдержалась.

Тетка, презрительно сказала:

— Эта особа собралась на свадьбу!

— А почему бы и нет? — весело заметил отец, переглянувшись с двоюродным братом. — На'Кал, дружище, у тебя есть на примете подходящий жених для моей дочери?

— Мой сын подойдет? — ответил дядя, подмигнув На'Тот.

Она вспыхнула от стыда и ярости. И когда же дядя перестанет вспоминать тот случай?! Его сын, На'Ир, был постоянным компаньоном ее детских игр. Во время последней встречи они решили пожениться. Тетка тогда пришла в ужас от этого. А отец, понимая, что это лишь детские игры, сумел убедить юных влюбленных, что, к сожалению, они слишком близкие родственники и по закону не могут вступить в брак.

Хотя это все было очень давно, дядя при каждой встрече подшучивал над ней, вспоминая этот случай. На'Тот очень хотелось его ударить. Глаза ее гневно сверкнули.

— Ах, Ша'Тот! Я серьезно! — рассердилась тетка. — Дедушку нельзя оставлять без присмотра. А на наших идиотов-слуг нет никакой надежды. На'Тот с ним хорошо ладит, вот я и подумала…

— Будь по-твоему, сестра, только не кричи, — прервал ее отец, зажав уши руками. — Сегодня такое прекрасное утро. Не стоит начинать его со скандала!

— Значит, я не поеду на праздник?! — насупилась На'Тот. — А я-то думала…

На'Кал толкнул брата локтем.

— Правда, как-то нехорошо получается… — буркнул он.

— Так… Мне все ясно! — процедила тетка сквозь зубы. — Значит, я остаюсь! Конечно! Одной свадьбой больше, одной — меньше! Пустяки! Я ведь весь год только и делала, что прыгала по светским приемам, не так ли, братец?!

Она в ярости сорвала с себя браслеты.

— Неужели мне нельзя хотя бы раз в год просто повеселиться, не думая о домашних проблемах?! — воскликнула Ла'Эт, сверкнув глазами.

На'Кал неожиданно заключил ее в крепкие объятия. Дядя был высоким и сильным мужчиной, и рядом с ним даже не отличавшаяся хрупким телосложением тетя выглядела маленькой.

— Ла'Эт, Ла'Эт! Успокойся, ты поедешь на этот праздник. Мы с кузеном понимаем, как тебе хочется отдохнуть. Не сердись на нас, эгоистов! — проворковал он, наклонившись к ее уху.

Ла'Эт смущенно вырвалась из его железных рук.

— На'Кал, веди себя прилично! Какой пример ты подаешь ребенку?!

Дядя насмешливо прищурился, оглядываясь вокруг себя.

— Кого ты имеешь в виду под ребенком? Неужели На'Тот? Так она уже симпатичная девушка. Так и хочется ее съесть! Ням-ням!

Он попытался обнять На'Тот и ущипнуть ее за щеку, но она не была в настроении для этого.

— Ах, дядя, отстаньте! — сердито воскликнула На'Тот, пытаясь увернуться от него.

На'Кал не отступал.

Тогда На'Тот, рассвирепев, ударила его ногой в грудь. Она сама не ожидала, что отработанный недавно новый прием всплывет в памяти настолько автоматически.

Всё случилось как будто само собой: уклониться от захвата, как ее учил наставник, а потом нанести удар…

— Ого! — прохрипел На'Кал, отлетев к стене. — Неплохо для такой малявки! И весьма… отрезвляюще!

— На'Тот! Как ты себя ведешь?! — в один голос вскричали отец и тетка.

Она уже не слышала их воплей, выбежав из дома в сад…


	3. Chapter 3

На'Тот стояла, прижавшись к стволу дерева, погруженная в свои мысли, когда к ней тихо подошел отец.

— Извини, дочка, что так получилось, — начал он, — но ты ведь понимаешь, что так надо. К тому же, тетя права: ты еще слишком мала для подобных развлечений.

На'Тот, надувшись, отстранилась от него.

— Выходит, как ехать на свадьбу, так я еще маленькая, а как за за дедушкой последить, так я уже большая?! — возмутилась она.

— На'Тот, прекрати! — оборвал ее отец. — Надо слушаться старших! Ты останешься дома! Тебе и делать-то ничего не придется. Я недавно сделал дедушке укол, так что он должен спать. Просто его нельзя оставлять без присмотра.

Ша'Тот снова перешел на более мягкий тон. Он не мог долго быть строгим с дочерью. На'Тот это прекрасно знала, поэтому продолжала изображать крайнюю степень недовольства. Но тут он сделал хитрый ход:

— Конечно, я не буду настаивать, раз ты боишься дедушку. В конце концов, мой слуга — тоже неплохой вариант. Правда, На'Шот его ненавидит, но…

— Я его ни капельки не боюсь! — вспыхнула На'Тот. — И даже близко не подпускай к деду своего слугу! Он же ничего не умеет!

Ша'Тот с трудом скрыл торжествующую улыбку.

— Итак, ты будешь хорошей девочкой? — спросил он, опустив сверкнувшие глаза.

На'Тот нахмурилась, осознав, что попалась на этот крючок, но отступать было поздно, и она кивнула в знак согласия.

В это время к ним подошел высокий худой подросток.

С возрастающим удивлением На'Тот узнала в нем своего троюродного брата На'Ира, сына дяди На'Кала. Она раньше часто играла с ним, когда они приезжали погостить.

С момента последней встречи прошло почти два года, и кузена было не узнать. Ему недавно исполнилось шестнадцать лет, и за это время он сильно вытянулся и окреп.

— Дядя Ша'Тот, все уже готовы к отъезду, — сказал На'Ир, бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону На'Тот. — Меня послали, чтобы поторопить вас.

Ша'Тот цокнул языком, с одобрением рассматривая племянника с головы до ног.

— Да ты стал настоящим мужчиной! Тебе идет эта одежда… Постой-постой… Дай рассмотреть твой кинжал. Ого! Похоже, На'Кал мне не наврал. Ты молодец!

На'Ир смущенно улыбнулся, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Да, полгода назад я прошел Посвящение, — сказал он. — Не скажу, что это далось мне легко, но… Теперь этот клинок по праву мой!

Ша'Тот хлопнул его по плечу.

— Поздравляю! Твой отец, наверное, лопается от гордости. А ты узнал эту молодую особу, что хмурится за моей спиной?

На'Ир широко улыбнулся.

— Конечно, узнал, дядя! Это же На'Тот! Я ее сразу узнал, хотя давно не видел. Привет, сестричка! — весело окликнул он ее.

На'Тот слегка вздрогнула, услышав, что он зовет ее так же, как и два года назад. Ей казалось, что с тех дней прошли века. Этот юноша совсем не походил на того шалопая и озорника, с которым она раньше дралась.

На'Ир пристально на нее смотрел, вызвав у На'Тот некоторое смущение.

«Если будет смеяться над моей одеждой, и его поколочу!» — подумала она вызывающе.

Кузен-то был одет весьма нарядно и представительно.

«Интересно, он по-прежнему хнычет по ночам?» — подумала она, пытаясь вернуть себе былую уверенность.

— Я вижу, что ты чем-то расстроена, кузина, — сказал На'Ир, нарушив неловкое молчание.

— Меня не берут на праздник, — честно ответила она, продолжая чувствовать смущение из-за своей нелепой одежды. На'Тот вдруг почувствовала себя сопливой мелюзгой рядом с этим ладным юношей.

— И это все? — улыбнулся На'Ир, передернув плечами. — Да ведь там нет ничего интересного! Поверь мне, я не раз бывал на подобных свадьбах. Каждый раз одно и то же: богатый жених и кошмарного вида невеста весьма преклонного возраста, — тут он хмыкнул. — Единственное, ради чего там стоит побывать, так это ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как жених будет отбивать невесту у родственников. Иногда это бывает забавно. Но, честно говоря, я бы с удовольствием остался здесь, нежели…

Ша'Тот, отрешенно стоявший рядом, встрепенулся и поднял на него глаза.

— Послушай, племянничек, а ведь я могу это устроить! Может быть, ты действительно останешься? Поможешь моей дочери с дедушкой? Возможно, тогда она перестанет дуться!

На'Тот смущенно отвернулась.

На'Ир посмотрел в ее сторону, а потом перевел взгляд на Ша'Тота.

— Конечно, дядя! О чем речь? Я всегда готов вам помочь!

Отец радостно потер руки.

— Тогда пойду, сообщу На'Калу о твоем решении…


	4. Chapter 4

Когда все уехали, На'Тот и На'Ир остались в доме одни.

Сперва она чувствовала себя неловко, не зная, как теперь общаться с кузеном, но потом барьер отчуждения исчез. На'Ир оказался интересным собеседником.

На'Тот, не забывая о своих основных обязанностях, сперва поднялась в комнату дедушки, чтобы проверить, спит ли он. Результат осмотра ее порадовал: На'Шот спал, как убитый.

Они расположились в соседней комнате, оставив приоткрытой дверь в спальню деда, дабы слышать, что там происходит.

На'Ир сначала рассказал о дальнем походе, из которого как раз полгода назад вернулся вместе с отцом, а потом поделился с ней своими планами на будущее.

— Я давно решил, что буду военным, — сказал он. — Это является традицией нашей семьи, да и мне такая служба по нраву. Мой отец — командир космического крейсера, твой отец в свое время воевал в рядах Сопротивления, да и наш дедушка, пока его не постигло это несчастье, тоже был отличным воином.

Он потеребил кинжал на поясе.

— Но простая карьера военного меня не устраивает, — продолжил он, — я хочу служить в дальней разведке, как отец.

На'Тот слегка удивилась.

— А мне казалось, что твои родители хотели, чтобы ты служил на кораблях Золотого флота. Конечно, туда трудно попасть, но я уверена, твоя мать наверняка что-нибудь придумает. На мой взгляд, служить в личном флоте членов Первого Круга очень престижно…

На'Ир фыркнул, тряхнув головой.

— Престижно. Но скучно. Они же все время торчат на орбите. Другое дело — дальняя разведка. Вот где не заскучаешь…

Он мечтательно посмотрел вверх.

— Правда, всегда есть риск не вернуться. Заплутать в гиперпространстве или столкнуться с какой-нибудь неприятной расой… Но тем интереснее!

На'Тот посмотрела на него с завистью. Пока она возилась с дедом, помогая тетке, ее кузен видел столько нового и необычного, путешествовал вместе с отцом среди звезд к далеким мирам.

Она почувствовала себя совсем глупой по сравнению с ним.

— Скорей бы новый поход! — продолжал говорить На'Ир. — Теперь-то, после того, как я прошел Посвящение, отец сможет давать мне более сложные задания… В любом случае, если я хочу когда-нибудь командовать своим кораблем, придется поднатореть в пилотировании истребителя. Отец пообещал мне место пилота. Буду набираться практики. И еще надо учить этот проклятый центаврианский язык, будь он неладен!

На'Тот вздохнула, пытаясь побороть острое чувство зависти.

— А что там учить? — произнесла она с подчеркнутой небрежностью. — Он же легкий!

Сама она, благодаря отцу, свободно говорила на центаврианском с ранних лет. Правда, так как тетка ненавидела один звук этой речи, практиковалась в нем крайне редко.

— У меня от их языка просто мороз по коже, — признался На'Ир с отвращением. — Но отец настаивает, чтобы я его учил. Потому что это дает преимущество над врагом. Правда, минбарский, говорят, в сто раз хуже…

На'Тот почувствовала, что больше не вынесет, и поспешила сменить тему разговора.

— Было трудно пройти Посвящение? Я слышала, что теперь многие не считают это обязательным. Мол, традиция давно устарела, и все такое… надо избавляться от пережитков прошлого… и так далее.

Кузен презрительно усмехнулся.

— Так говорят трусы и слабаки. Да, это серьезное испытание, и у меня даже остался здоровенный шрам. Но это пустяк по сравнению с теми выгодами, что я получил взамен!

На'Тот задумалась, наморщив лоб.

— Как ты думаешь, братец, а мне по силам пройти Посвящение?

— Почему ты об этом спрашиваешь? — заинтересовался На'Ир.

— Просто так, — уклончиво ответила она, — я недавно начала изучать _токти1_ , и мой наставник говорит, что у меня есть способности…

— Неужели? И каковы твои успехи? — спросил На'Ир, весело посмотрев на нее. — Ну-ка, ну-ка!

Он сделал пробный выпад в ее сторону. На'Тот, смеясь, отбила его, а потом сама пошла в атаку.

Они затеяли шумную потасовку, пытаясь выяснить, кто кого. Под конец, свалив пару тяжелых стульев и чуть не разбив любимую отцовскую вазу, они упали на пол, задыхаясь от смеха.

— Пожалуй, достаточно, — отдуваясь, сказал На'Ир. — Неплохо, неплохо… Для новичка. Конечно, до совершенства тебе еще далеко.

— Бьюсь о заклад, что я бы легко победила тебя, если бы потренировалась еще полгода! — заметила На'Тот, приподнимаясь на локте.

— Ты самоуверенна, сестрица, — усмехнулся На'Ир. — Неужели твой наставник не предупреждал тебя об опасности такого поведения? К тому же, согласись, этот бой выиграл я!

— Нет, — возразила На'Тот, толкая его локтем. — Это ты первым вышел из игры! Я всегда тебя побеждала. Вспомни прошлые наши драки!

На'Ир покачал головой, криво улыбнувшись.

— Тогда я просто уступал тебе, сестрица. Чтобы ты не так злилась.

— Бахвал! — фыркнула На'Тот, отодвигаясь от него. - Но, если честно, у меня есть шансы?

На'Ир, посерьезнев, посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Тебе надо продолжать свои тренировки, сестрица. Ты действительно можешь многого достичь.

— Мне незнакомы некоторые приемы, что ты применил против меня, — сказала она, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая одежду от пыли. — Научишь меня им?

— Конечно, сестрица! Я всегда к твоим услугам! — ответил На'Ир. — Если хочешь, я могу стать твоим куратором и буду помогать в подготовке к Посвящению? Отец сказал, что мы еще некоторое время будем торчать на Нарне…

На'Тот улыбнулась, вздохнув.

— Я подумаю насчет твоего предложения. Вообще-то, у меня хватает учителей. Но все равно — спасибо!

На'Ир понимающе кивнул, облизнув сухие губы.

— Послушай, сестрица, а тут есть что-нибудь выпить? У меня в горле пересохло после нашей драки…

На'Тот направилась было к кувшину с водой, но кузен остановил ее.

— Да ты что? Я вовсе не воду имел в виду! Я хотел вина, или чего-нибудь в этом роде.

Она удивленно посмотрела на него.

— Ты что, уже пьешь вино?

— Давно! Это очень приятная штука, поверь мне! — важно ответил На'Ир, поглядев на нее покровительственно.

— А мне отец не разрешает, — вздохнула На'Тот, снова испытав чувство стыда и смущения. — Говорит, что еще рано…

— Все отцы так говорят! — отмахнулся На'Ир. — Советую попробовать — не пожалеешь!

На'Тот на мгновение задумалась. Потом тряхнула головой и поманила его за собой.

— У отца в кабинете есть отличное тари2, которое он держит для важных гостей, — сказала она, шагая по лестнице. - Он, конечно, рассердится, если узнает, что мы…

— Надо сделать так, чтоб он не узнал, — перебил ее На'Ир. — Не волнуйся, все будет в порядке!

* * *

1 Токти – нарнский вид боевого искусства, рукопашный бой.

2 Нарнское крепкое вино


	5. Chapter 5

Они устроились в кабинете отца на широком диване. На'Тот достала заветный бурдюк с выдержанным тари и налила в тяжелые металлические бокалы темно-красное вино.

— М-м-м, — сказал На'Ир, понюхав ароматную жидкость. — Действительно, отличное вино. У твоего отца неплохой вкус!

На'Тот смущенно посмотрела на свой бокал, наполненный до краев.

— Не уверена, стоит ли мне пить так много… — начала было она, но На'Ир, засмеявшись, прервал ее:

— Да ты что, сестрица? От одного бокала еще никто не умирал! Ну, твое здоровье!

И, чокнувшись с ней, он лихо опрокинул в себя вино.

— Уф! Отличное тари! — фыркнул он, вытирая губы.

На'Тот сделала осторожный неумелый глоток. Терпкая жидкость обожгла ей язык и горло, заставив поперхнуться и закашляться.

— Тьфу, какая гадость! — выдавила она, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Э, да я погляжу, что ты еще совсем малышня! — поддел ее кузен, а потом снисходительно добавил: — Ладно, давай сюда свой бокал, я допью. Не пропадать же хорошему вину!

На'Тот заносчиво вскинула голову.

— Ну уж нет! Я вовсе не малышня! Я сама допью свое вино!

Она решительно выпила кубок до дна. Потом снова зашлась в кашле. Перед глазами на секунду все завертелось.

На'Ир, посмеиваясь, подхватил ее под руку.

— Тихо, сестренка! Какая ты забавная… Неужели ты захмелела с одного бокала?

На'Тот, зажмурившись, пыталась остановить вращение комнаты перед глазами.

— Н-нет, — заикаясь, произнесла она, — я в порядке. Только голова закружилась…

На'Ир понимающе кивнул, улыбнувшись.

— Тебе действительно на сегодня хватит, а я, пожалуй, выпью еще бокал, — сказал он.

На'Тот смотрела, как кузен наливает себе второй бокал. Головокружение прошло, теперь по ее телу разлилось приятное тепло.

На'Ир выпил тари, а потом, подмигнув На'Тот, долил в бурдюк воды из графина, стоявшего на столе.

— Вот так это делается, сестрица! — весело сказал он, — и никто ничего не заметит!

На'Тот хихикнула, зажав рот рукой. Все-таки ее кузен остался таким же озорником, как и раньше.

На'Ир засмеялся вместе с ней, а потом, пытаясь успокоиться, бросил вокруг себя заинтересованный взгляд, рассматривая просторный кабинет.

— Странно, — заметил он, — твой отец обладает хорошим вкусом, а кабинет у него такой… неустроенный. Мой отец часто упоминал, что дядя Ша'Тот собирает старинное оружие, что у него большая коллекция. Но я ничего не вижу! Только ковры и гобелены.

На'Тот помрачнела, поднявшись с дивана.

— Это из-за дедушки. Мы спрятали все оружие в сейф. Так безопаснее. Но ты прав, у моего отца большая коллекция. У нас есть даже центаврианское трофейное оружие.

— Да ну?! — протянул На'Ир. — Вот бы посмотреть на него… Хоть одним глазком…

— Ты что, плохо понял меня? — резко ответила На'Тот. — Я же сказала, что оружие в сейфе! Ключи есть только у отца. К тому же, там установлен сложный код.

На'Ир грустно вздохнул, пожав плечами.

На'Тот лукаво улыбнулась, увидев его досаду.

— Я понимаю твою печаль, братец. Мне тоже нравится оружие. Поэтому, только никому не говори, я совершенно случайно запомнила код.

На'Ир, прищурившись, погрозил ей пальцем.

— Да ты, я погляжу, вовсе не такая простушка, как можно подумать! Но вряд ли ты в состоянии запомнить столько цифр…

На'Тот поманила его за собой.

— Так и быть, я покажу тебе папину коллекцию. Только ничего не трогай! Я не умею отключать сигнализацию.

На'Ир возмущенно посмотрел на нее.

— Да за кого ты меня принимаешь?!

* * *

Около входа в комнату, где отец хранил свою коллекцию оружия, На'Тот заставила кузена отвернуться, а потом быстро набрала код на панели доступа. Когда тяжелая дверь медленно распахнулась, она торжествующе посмотрела на На'Ира.

— Ну, как? — сказала она, поманив его за собой внутрь.

Сначала было темно, но потом, по мере того, как работали датчики, в помещении зажегся тусклый красноватый свет.

На'Ир присвистнул. Чего тут только не было! И старинные мечи, и современные плазменные ружья. И, конечно, заветное центаврианское трофейное оружие. Особенно хорошо смотрелась одна тяжелая винтовка, украшенная серебряной инкрустацией.

Центавриане всегда отличались невероятными излишествами в отделке как своих кораблей, так и оружия.

На'Ир невольно протянул вперед руку, завороженно глядя на нее.

— Вот бы стрельнуть из такой! — прошептал он.

— Но-но! — предостерегающе шикнула На'Тот. — Ты же мне обещал только смотреть! К тому же, эта штука невероятно мощная. Однажды отец показал мне ее в действии. Ради этого ему пришлось выехать за город, подальше от жилых районов. Ты даже думать не смей о том, чтобы стрелять из нее здесь!

На'Ир пожал плечами.

— Что ж, дождусь, когда мне на службе выдадут собственное оружие…

— Фи, — презрительно бросила На'Тот, — у меня такого оружия навалом! Оно лежит в другом месте.

Она направилась к сейфу, стоявшему в углу комнаты.

— А это ты видел?! — сказала она, указывая на блестящие пистолеты, лежащие внутри сейфа. — Это все мое. Отец подарил!

Она немного приврала. Отец говорил, что это оружие дорого стоит и когда-нибудь сгодится ей в качестве приданого. Да какая разница, в самом деле? Рано или поздно оно будет принадлежать ей.

На'Ир завистливо закусил губу.

На'Тот наконец-то почувствовала удовлетворение. Кажется, ей удалось его поразить. Пусть не зазнается!

Она прикрыла тяжелую дверцу.

— Ну что, насмотрелся?

Кузен мрачно кивнул, продолжая ее разглядывать.

На'Тот начало раздражать такое внимание к своей персоне.

— Что ты так вылупился? — резко спросила она. - Да, я знаю, что на мне дурацкая одежда и что она мне мала, но это еще не повод…

— Да брось ты, в самом деле! — возмутился На'Ир. — Я вовсе не… Если хочешь знать, то в этой одежде ты выглядишь в сто раз лучше, чем сегодняшняя невеста в своем платье!

— Если уж врешь, то знай меру! — вспыхнула На'Тот. — Смотри, если будешь так издеваться, то не погляжу на то, что ты — Посвященный, и отколочу как следует!

На'Ир улыбнулся, отскочив в сторону.

— Я не вру, На'Тот. Ни капельки. Интересно, как там прошла свадьба? — тут он смешно передразнил их родственницу, а потом — ее жениха. На'Тот засмеялась, настолько это было похоже! Она уже давно так не веселилась.

— Главное, чтобы отец и дядя не слишком увлеклись, когда жених будет пытаться отбить невесту, — со смехом сказал На'Ир. — Еще покалечат его нечаянно… Он, конечно, хороший, но слабоват, на мой взгляд. Впрочем, что там требовать от мужчин его Круга!

— Я надеюсь, они сумеют вовремя остановиться, а то невеста так и не выйдет замуж, — хихикнула На'Тот. — Жаль, конечно, что мы этого не увидим…

— Ну, полагаю, нам и тут не скучно, не так ли? — сказал На'Ир, взмахнув рукой. — Мы тут свое веселье устроим, ничуть не хуже. Ведь до вечера весь дом принадлежит только нам!

Он подпрыгнул, испустив радостное улюлюкание.

— А платье — это не проблема, — сказал он, посмотрев на нее. — Это же всего лишь одежда. Ее всегда можно сменить!

На'Тот замерла на месте, пораженная такой идеей.

— У моей матери было прекрасное платье, — сказала она, наконец. — Отец сохранил все ее вещи. Он обещал, что они будут принадлежать мне, когда я вырасту. Отец не любит, когда эти вещи трогают без его разрешения… Но…

— Но ведь он ничего не узнает? — сказал На'Ир, лукаво улыбнувшись.

На'Тот шагнула на лестницу.

— Жди меня здесь. Я скоро вернусь! — сказала она.


	6. Chapter 6

На'Тот осторожно вошла в спальню отца. В углу, около стены, находился небольшой резной сундук. На нем стояла маленькая голографическая фотография матери. Это был небольшой прозрачный куб с объемной трехмерной картиной внутри. Такие портреты любили делать центавриане. Ша'Тот сфотографировал мать таким способом в день их свадьбы. Так как Ке'Сад не любила подобные штуки, отцу пришлось воспользоваться хитростью, чтобы получить этот портрет…

Мать стояла около дерева, обернувшись через плечо. Лицо ее выражало легкое недовольство. Яркие алые глаза сверкали в лучах вечернего солнца.

На мгновение На'Тот показалось, что мама укоризненно смотрит на нее, зная о ее намерении.

Она бережно сняла голограмму с сундука и, вздохнув, поглядела на лицо, так похожее на ее собственное.

— Я только примерю твое платье, мамочка, — шепнула она, обращаясь к фотографии, — ведь оно все равно скоро будет моим!

На'Тот подняла крышку сундука и осторожно вынула заветное платье.

На голограмме мать была одета именно в него.

Пришлось повозиться с застежками — ведь это был _осед_ _ʼ_ _ве_ _но_ _ʼ_ _тар,_ праздничная свадебная одежда, которую надевали при помощи слуг. В конце концов, На'Тот смогла застегнуть все крючки и пряжки.

— А ведь оно мне впору! — удивленно отметила она, взглянув на себя в зеркало, — надо же!

На'Тот спустилась вниз, спотыкаясь в длинных полах одежды.

На'Ир изумленно открыл рот, увидев ее в новом обличье.

— Будь я проклят! — пробормотал он.

На'Тот слегка улыбнулась, поправив платье.

Кузен восхищенно покачал головой, а потом неожиданно извлек из-за спины пистолет. Это было изящное центаврианское коллекционное оружие, украшенное золоченой гравировкой. Выглядело оно как безделушка, но На'Тот знала от отца, что центавриане любое, даже самое слабое оружие, делают функциональным.

— Рядом с такой красавицей и мне надо выглядеть соответствующе! — усмехнулся он, — вот я и решил позаимствовать это из твоей коллекции. Надеюсь, что ты не будешь против?

На'Тот нахмурилась.

— Ты все-таки не выдержал! Вот и доверяй тебе после этого… Положи его на место. Пистолет — вещь серьезная!

— Не беспокойся, сестричка, я верну его тебе чуть позже. Хорошо? — На'Ир поднял пистолет над головой. — Разве ты сама не хочешь пострелять из такой штуки? Когда еще представится такой случай!

— Перестань дурачиться, На'Ир! Отдай его мне! — рассердилась она, пытаясь отнять у него пистолет. — И зачем только я показала тебе оружие?

Они некоторое время боролись, а потом На'Ир, посмеиваясь, выбежал из дома в сад, дразня ее.

На'Тот, спотыкаясь в своем платье, помчалась следом за ним, выкрикивая угрозы в его адрес.

На'Ир ловко вскарабкался на дерево, насмешливо глядя на нее сверху вниз.

— Ах так! Ну, держись! — прорычала На'Тот и полезла следом за ним. Мамино платье оказалось ужасно неудобным для этого дела и все время цеплялось за сучки. На'Тот уже пожалела, что надела его.

На'Ир дразнил ее, махая пистолетом совсем близко от ее рук.

Она собрала все силы для последнего рывка, но тут из дома донесся вой сирены, а потом — оглушительный грохот выстрела и звон разбитого стекла.

На'Тот и На'Ир замерли, тревожно переглянувшись.

Первой опомнилась На'Тот.

— О, боги, дедушка! — вскрикнула она. — Я совсем забыла про него! Скорее туда!

На'Тот стремительно спустилась с дерева, но под конец зацепилась платьем за ветку и на мгновение повисла в воздухе. Потом ткань не выдержала и треснула. На'Тот, не обращая внимания на порванное платье, побежала к дому.

Кузен, перепуганный и растерянный, поспешил за ней.

* * *

Они влетели в дом, задыхаясь от быстрого бега. В несколько прыжков На'Тот преодолела путь наверх, к дедушкиной комнате.

Там никого не было.

На'Тот схватилась за голову.

— О, боги, где же он? Что же я наделала?!

На'Ир молчал, смущенный. От его былого бахвальства не осталось и следа.

На'Тот подбежала к столу, на котором лежали шприц и ампулы с транквилизаторами.

— Надо немедленно найти его, На'Ир, — решительно сказала она, сунув ему в руки горсть ампул, — пока он не успел натворить дел…

Кузен судорожно кивнул, сглотнув.

Они начали поиски…

Дед стоял в гостиной, подобно каменному изваянию.

На'Тот замерла на месте, увидев в его руках плазменный автомат. На плече деда висела тяжелая центаврианская винтовка, а за спиной — меч ка'ток, который когда-то принадлежал ему, а потом был передан старшему сыну на его совершеннолетие.

На'Шот бесстрастно созерцал разбитое зеркало, осколки от которого разлетелись по всей комнате. Услышав шум у входа, он мгновенно развернулся и вскинул автомат.

На'Тот, похолодев, застыла неподвижно, уставившись в узкое черное дуло.

Дед молчал, держа ее на прицеле. Глаза его ничего не выражали, сосредоточенно глядя куда-то поверх нее.

В это время в гостиную вошел На'Ир.

Дед моментально перевел оружие на него. На'Тот, вскрикнув, поставила кузену подножку.

Грянул выстрел, плазменный луч высек искры из стены за ними.

На'Ир, упав на четвереньки, уполз за дверь, дрожа от волнения.

Дед снова повернулся к На'Тот.

— Враг, — глухо сказал он. — Надо уничтожить цель!

— Дедушка, это я, На'Тот, — ласково заговорила она, пытаясь скрыть страх. — Пожалуйста, брось оружие! Позволь мне подойти к тебе…

— Прочь! — рявкнул он, вскидывая автомат. Глаза его гневно сверкнули. Потом, на долю секунды в них промелькнула искра рассудка. Лицо деда исказилось от боли.

— На'Тот, уйди… Я не могу контролировать себя! — прохрипел он, схватившись свободной рукой за голову. — _Она_ говорит мне… нет, _она_ мне приказывает… Уходи немедленно!

— Кто «она»? — нервно спросила На'Тот, пытаясь подобраться к нему со шприцом.

— Джа'Дур! — ответил дед, жутко оскалившись. — Это она не дает мне уснуть. Ее проклятый голос все время звучит в моей голове. Уходи же, пока я…

На'Тот изумленно смотрела на него, пытаясь понять его слова.

Дед вскрикнул и снова выстрелил.

Огненная молния пролетела недалеко от ее головы. На'Тот, опомнившись, взвизгнула и отпрыгнула за дверь, к На'Иру.

Дедушка опустил автомат и, холодно оглядевшись вокруг, вышел из комнаты.


	7. Chapter 7

На'Тот в отчаянии обхватила голову руками.

— О, На'Ир, что же теперь будет? — лихорадочно шептала она. — Я забыла закрыть сейф! Отец меня убьет! Ведь дедушке и близко нельзя подходить к оружию! Как же нам его остановить? Он ведь ничего не соображает!

Она закрыла лицо ладонями.

На'Ир не знал, как ее успокоить.

Но На'Тот сумела взять себя в руки. Она сжала шприц в ладони, посмотрев на кузена.

— Надо попробовать его усыпить. Любой ценой! — сказала она и последовала за дедом.

На'Ир пошел за ней…

* * *

Они осторожно шли за дедом, соблюдая дистанцию. На'Шот, казалось, точно знал, куда направляется. Его движения были четкими и слаженными, как у машины.

Дедушка вышел во внутренний двор и остановился около массивных железных ворот. Потом толкнул закрытые створы. Они даже не шелохнулись.

После одной попытки ограбления, отец поставил очень прочные ворота с хитрым кодовым замком.

На'Тот, выглянув из-за угла, наблюдала за ним.

Некоторое время дедушка тупо стоял, глядя на ворота, а потом, сдернув с плеча центаврианскую винтовку, отошел на несколько шагов назад.

На'Тот зажмурилась, вцепившись в плечо кузена…

Грянул мощный выстрел, от которого вздрогнула земля.

Когда На'Тот открыла глаза, то увидела, что от ворот ничего не осталось, а дед с оружием наперевес исчезает в клубах пыли.

На'Тот побежала за ним.

— Надо предупредить соседей, — крикнула она брату, — он очень опасен!

Они услышали новый выстрел и поняли, что опоздали.

— Скорее туда! — крикнула На'Тот.

Они выбежали на улицу и увидели, что от ворот дома напротив осталась лишь груда обломков. Редкие прохожие испуганно метались вдоль стен, глядя на деда с автоматом в руках.

— Эй ты, недоумок, что ты творишь?! — в ярости заорал привратник, выбегая из пролома.

Дед мгновенно взял его на прицел и выстрелил.

Привратника разнесло в клочья.

Прохожие закричали от ужаса, пытаясь скрыться.

— Осторожно! — воскликнула На'Тот. — Не надо суетиться! Он это не любит!

Дед моментально отреагировал на беготню прохожих и выпустил очередь из автомата.

На'Тот закрыла глаза руками.

На'Ир пытался удержать других любопытных, сбежавшихся на шум.

— Лучше уходите! Он не в себе! — кричал он, размахивая руками.

Дед, убедившись, что вокруг не осталось ни одной живой души, быстро прошел во двор дома.

На улице царила паника…

На'Тот побежала за ним, сжимая шприц в руке. На первом этаже дома она чуть не упала, налетев на труп слуги-охранника, лежащий в луже крови. На'Тот почувствовала приступ тошноты, но сумела взять себя в руки и перепрыгнула через тело. Наверху раздались испуганные крики.

Она поспешила туда.

Дед стоял, держа автомат наготове.

К стене напротив испуганно прижалась женщина — хозяйка дома, загораживая своим телом трех детей.

— Нет! Дедушка, не смей! — вскрикнула На'Тот. — Не трогай их!

Она протянула к нему дрожащие руки, а потом сказала женщине:

— Не шевелитесь, прошу вас! Он не может контролировать себя. Я попробую его уговорить…

На'Шот задрожал, держа их на прицеле.

— Пожалуйста, дедушка, дорогой, не надо! — умоляла его На'Тот, — Брось оружие! Позволь мне сделать тебе укол. Тебе станет лучше…

Его лицо исказила гримаса боли.

— Я… не могу! — простонал он, — она говорит мне — убей!

Он закричал от невыносимой муки.

— Говорите с ним, — обратилась На'Тот к соседке, — отвлекайте его! Когда с ним общаешься, то он не так агрессивен…

Женщина стала умолять его отпустить их.

Деда начала бить мелкая судорога. Автомат задрожал в его руках.

На'Тот тихо подходила к нему, бормоча какую-то чепуху.

— Ты уснешь, и она не будет тебе докучать, — говорила она ласково, — брось оружие!

— И Джа'Дур уйдет из моей головы? — спросил На'Шот, морщась от боли.

— Несомненно, — бормотала она, подходя к нему вплотную.

На'Тот посмотрела деду в глаза. Его зрачки были черными, расширенными, и это придавало ему жуткий вид.

Неожиданно в дверях появился встревоженный муж женщины, сопровождаемый десятком вооруженных слуг.

— О, нет! — простонала На'Тот в отчаянии.

Дед вскинул автомат и открыл огонь. На'Тот ударила его по руке, поэтому выстрелы попали в потолок. Дед легким движением локтя отбросил ее в сторону. Она ударилась о стену головой и сползла вниз, оглушенная…

* * *

Очнувшись, На'Тот увидела, что дед, покачиваясь, стоит около стены. Его одежда была залита кровью. Несколько слуг неподвижно лежали на полу.

Хозяин дома прятался за дверью, ожесточенно споря с На'Иром.

— Если он только посмеет причинить им вред, я… — донеся до нее его приглушенный рык.

На'Ир пытался удержать хозяина дома на месте. Заметив пистолет, который юноша все еще сжимал в руке, тот протянул к нему ладонь.

— Ну-ка, дай его мне, мальчишка! — потребовал он.

— Нет, это мой долг, а не ваш! — возразил На'Ир и неожиданно вынырнул из своего укрытия, прицелившись в деда.

На'Шот успел среагировать, хотя кузен двигался очень быстро.

Они выстрелили одновременно.

Дедушка, вскрикнув от боли, выронил из окровавленной руки автомат.

«Сейчас, или никогда!» — мелькнуло в голове у На'Тот, и в следующее мгновение она уже бежала к нему, сжав шприц в ладони. Краем глаза На'Тот заметила, что брат медленно оседает на пол…

Дедушка потянулся здоровой рукой к рукояти меча. Но На'Тот оказалась проворнее и вонзила в него шприц.

С гневным криком На'Шот выхватил меч и… замер.

Постепенно с его лица исчезло выражение холодной ярости.

— Внучка? — прохрипел он, опустив меч. — Где я?

Он огляделся вокруг, тяжело дыша. Увидев мертвецов, лежащих на полу, он вздрогнул и потрясенно прошептал:

— Г'Лан, неужели это все сделал я?! Что же это такое?! Проклятая машина! Когда же я обрету покой?!

Он разрыдался.

На'Тот осторожно погладила его по руке.

Дедушка покачнулся, начиная погружаться в наркотическую дремоту. Уже засыпая, он неожиданно схватил меч покрепче.

— Больше такого не повторится! — мрачно сказал он. — Я этого не допущу! Она должна замолчать!

Дед поднял меч, клинок которого сверкнул на свету.

— Я извлек тебя из ножен, но ты так и не отведал ничьей крови, — сказал На'Шот, глядя на меч, — здесь нет врага страшнее, чем тот, кто сжимает твою рукоять. Кровь невинных требует отмщения. Так прими же мою кровь в качестве платы! — крикнул он и вонзил меч себе в грудь, прежде чем На'Тот успела его остановить.

Он осел на пол, вцепившись в ее рукав.

— _Как тихо_ … — шепнул он, улыбнувшись.

Комната завертелась перед глазами На'Тот, и все снова погрузилось во тьму…


	8. Chapter 8

Вечером На'Тот, сжавшись в комок, стояла перед разъяренным отцом. Ша'Тот с дергающимся лицом подошел к ней вплотную.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, _что_ натворила?! — шипел он, сжав кулаки. — Где ты была?! Почему не уследила за ним?! Зачем, во имя Г'Лана, лазила в мой сейф?! Разве я тебе разрешал это?!

Увидев на ней платье матери, он еще больше рассвирепел.

— И как ты посмела надеть _осед_ _ʼ_ _ве_ _но_ _ʼ_ _тар_?! _Как ты могла_?! Посмотри, во что ты его превратила!

На'Тот зажмурилась, боясь поднять на него глаза. Отец редко выходил из себя, но, если такое случалось, ярость его была ужасна.

Платье вряд ли можно было починить. Оно было порвано в нескольких местах и залито кровью.

Отец повел носом, поморщившись. Как и все нарны, Ша'Тот обладал чутким обонянием, и учуял от На'Тот знакомый запах.

— Ты что, пила тари?! Ах ты, дрянь!

И он влепил ей увесистую затрещину.

На'Тот отлетела к стене. Впервые отец поднял на нее руку. И ей на мгновение показалось, что он готов ее убить — таким страшным был его взгляд.

— Папочка, прости! Я больше не буду! — вскрикнула На'Тот испуганно. Она понимала задним умом, что это были совсем детские извинения, но сейчас от ужаса ей ничего другого в голову не приходило.

— И На'Ир тоже хорош! — продолжал бушевать Ша'Тот. — Его счастье, что он сейчас лежит в больнице, а то я бы и ему накостылял по первое число! А я-то думал, что хоть у него хватит ума…

Он снова занес над ней руку…

Неожиданно тетка встала между ними.

— Перестань, брат! Мы сами виноваты. Нам не стоило оставлять детей одних. Его уже не вернуть…

— _Детей?_! — гневно закричал Ша'Тот. — Да ты посмотри на нее! Она уже хлещет тари бокалами, рядится во взрослую одежду! А ты все считаешь ее маленькой?! Нет, она достаточно большая, чтобы отвечать за свои поступки. То, что сегодня произошло, отнюдь не детские шалости! О, На'Тот, лучше уйди с глаз моих, если не хочешь, чтобы я снова ударил тебя!

Отец закрыл лицо руками. Тетя Ла'Эт обняла его, успокаивающе хлопая по спине. А потом злобно посмотрела на На'Тот. И одними губами беззвучно приказала ей уйти.

На'Тот поспешно выскользнула прочь…

* * *

Ей очень хотелось расплакаться. Стыд и жгучая вина терзали душу. Голова звенела от отцовской оплеухи. На'Тот посмотрела на себя в зеркале — дрожащая, с потемневшими от ужаса глазами, все еще одетая в рваное перепачканное кровью платье. Запах крови сводил ее с ума. А в ушах все еще звучал голос деда…

— О, разве можно жить с таким камнем на совести?! — всхлипнула она, пытаясь стереть с лица засохшие капли крови. — Отец никогда не простит меня!

На'Тот сорвала с себя одежду и легла на кровать, пытаясь забыться во сне. Но ворочалась всю ночь.

Под утро она приняла решение.

С застывшим лицом, На'Тот на цыпочках прокралась вниз, порылась в сундуках и на полках.

Ага! Вот оно!

Она держала в руках небольшую пыльную склянку с сероватым порошком.

Поднявшись в свою комнату, она закрыла дверь на замок, а для верности подперла ее тяжелым креслом.

— Отец прав, такое нельзя простить, — прошептала она, высыпав содержимое склянки в стакан с водой. Яд был очень сильным, но На'Тот, подумав, насыпала себе побольше порошка. — Я уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы отвечать за свои поступки. Моя жизнь — за жизнь деда. По-моему, достойная цена!

На'Тот поднесла бокал к губам.

— Прости меня, дедушка! Это моя вина, — сказала она и выпила до дна его содержимое.

Яд мгновенно начал действовать. Все поплыло перед ее глазами, по мышцам пробежала судорога.

На'Тот добралась до своей кровати и легла, отрешенно глядя в потолок.

В дверь кто-то постучал. На'Тот равнодушно посмотрела в ту сторону.

— На'Тот, ты не спишь? — услышала она голос тетки. — Открой мне. Надо поговорить.

Она снова постучалась.

— Ну, открой же дверь, На'Тот! Хватит дуться, я знаю, что ты слышишь меня. Я всю ночь разговаривала с твоим отцом, он больше не сердится на тебя. Вчера он был вне себя от горя, вот и сорвался…

На'Тот истерично засмеялась, но тут же вскрикнула от боли во всем теле.

— На'Тот, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила тетка, дернув дверь. — Что с тобой? Почему ты не отвечаешь мне? Открой дверь!

На'Тот почувствовала, что задыхается, и схватилась за шею. Голова кружилась, и голос тетки звучал как будто издалека.

Ла'Эт, устав дергать дверь, прошептала:

— Вот упрямая девчонка! Не нравится мне это… Пойду, позову брата! Пусть сам с ней говорит…

* * *

Ша'Тот долго стучался и звал ее. Потом, заподозрив неладное, мощным пинком высадил дверь.

К тому времени На'Тот уже потеряла сознание, упав на пол.

— О, Г'Лан! — воскликнул отец, увидев ее в таком состоянии. — Доченька, что ты с собой сделала, дурочка?!

Он схватил ее на руки и прижал к груди.

Тетка, нахмурившись, рассматривала банку, стоявшую на столе, а потом осторожно лизнула ее содержимое.

— Плохо дело, братец, — сказала она. — Это _катиссиум_. Нужно срочно дать противоядие. Времени почти не осталось!

— Там, в сейфе… — заикаясь от страха, сказал отец, свободной рукой ища в кармане ключ. — Кажется, там оно было… Беги за ним! О, На'Тот, родная, зачем же ты так поступила?! Не уходи!

Он тряс и тормошил ее, пытаясь заставить открыть глаза.

— Моя вина… — прошептала На'Тот, чувствуя, что не может дышать.

— Дурочка! — лихорадочно ответил отец, гладя ее по лбу. — Ты ни в чем не виновата! Дедушка был обречен. Я всегда это знал, но не хотел смотреть в глаза правде. Не тебе отвечать за его страдания, это Несущая Смерть должна понести наказание! О, пожалуйста, не умирай! И прости меня за вчерашнее, если сможешь… Я — старый дурак. Не уходи, ведь ты — единственная радость, что осталась у меня в этой жизни!

Он прижался к ее щеке…

Потом прибежали тетка и прочие родичи. Они долго тормошили На'Тот, пытаясь влить ей в рот какую-то гадость, от которой ее начало тошнить. А потом укололи чем-то в плечо. На'Тот ничего не соображала, оглушенная стыдом и болью…

— Ей повезло, что она приняла большую дозу, — услышала она чей-то далекий голос. — Не переживай, Ша'Тот, она выживет! Теперь уже можно это утверждать с уверенностью.

Отец вцепился в нее железной хваткой, тормоша за плечи. На'Тот тянуло в сон, но он не давал ей закрыть глаза.

— Не спи, милая, нельзя спать! — шептал он, шагая с нею на руках по комнате. — Лучше говори со мной о чем угодно!

Его глаза яростно сверкнули, когда он на мгновение посмотрел вверх.

— Не отдам! _Ее_ — не отдам! Слышите?! Она — _моя_! Зачем же ты так сделала? Неужели я так сильно тебя обидел? Старый дурак!

На'Тот хотелось заснуть, но настойчивый голос отца все звал и звал ее. И она ответила на этот зов.

Постепенно боль и дурнота исчезли. Осталась лишь страшная слабость. На'Тот уткнулась в плечо отца, обмякнув в его руках. Он присел на кровать, не решаясь разжать объятия.

На'Тот снова чувствовала себя в безопасности, как в детстве. Отец был рядом, отгоняя все страхи. Потом она кое о чем вспомнила и снова всхлипнула.

— Я испортила мамино платье… Это же память о ней…

— Пустяки, дочь моя, — тихо ответил отец, повернув к себе ее лицо. — Главное, что ты осталась со мной. Ты и есть самая главная память о ней! Надеюсь, что в следующий раз ты хорошенько подумаешь, прежде чем совершишь такую глупость? Я уже староват для таких потрясений. Имей совесть!

Они улыбнулись, глядя друг на друга…


	9. Chapter 9

**Эпилог**

На'Тот, на секунду замявшись, остановилась у дверей в палату, где лежал На'Ир.

Отец ободряюще кивнул ей.

— Пойдем же! — и он толкнул ее вперед.

На'Ир, похудевший и осунувшийся, лежал в постели с перевязанной грудью, утыканный катетерами и капельницами. Рядом с ним сидел его отец. Увидев посетителей, дядя На'Кал встал, оправляя мундир.

— А, вот и вы! Мой сын ждал вас.

Помрачнев, дядя посмотрел на На'Тот.

— Эх, дети, дети… — начал было он, но потом прервал сам себя и посмотрел на Ша'Тота. — Называется, отлучился на пару дней со службы! Там, небось, уже все вверх дном…

На'Кал подошел к На'Тот и щелкнул ее по носу.

— Надо бы, конечно, тебе всыпать, — заметил он, — но Ша'Тот не велит. Он тебя балует. А с вами, оболтусами, надо быть строже…

И он мрачно посмотрел на своего сына.

— С тобой мы еще потолкуем, когда ты выйдешь отсюда.

На'Ир вздохнул, поймав сочувственный взгляд Ша'Тота.

— Как он? — спросил Ша'Тот, подойдя к племяннику.

— Пошел на поправку. Опасности для жизни уже нет. Как только встанет на ноги, упеку его на военную службу. Там ему вправят мозги!

— Не слишком ли суровое наказание? — поморщился отец.

На'Кал хмыкнул.

— Ему это только на пользу пойдет. Пойдем, братец, поговорим о наших делах. Да и передать кое-что тебе надо, раз уж ты интересовался. Да-да, я навел справки, и получил ответ. Не ахти какой, но всяко лучше, чем ничего. Завтра прилетит жена, будет с сыном сидеть. Мне же придется возвращаться на свой крейсер. И так тут задержался… А дети пусть меж собой поговорят. Потом вряд ли им это удастся.

Он хлопнул отца по плечу и вышел из палаты, подталкивая его вперед.

На'Тот некоторое время молчала, глядя на кузена. Тот смущенно улыбнулся.

— Рана пустяковая, а они все держат меня в постели, — сказал он. Голос его был слабым и прерывистым. — Вставать не разрешают.

Она по-прежнему молчала.

— Прости меня, На'Тот, за то, что случилось, — выдавил он, наконец, теребя одеяло, — это я во всем виноват!

— Никто не виноват, — ответила она, — это все — Джа'Дур. Мой отец объявил ей шон'кар*.

На'Ир пошевелился, морщась от боли.

— Я тоже хочу участвовать в этой мести. И мой отец даст клятву. Говорят, что это бесполезно, потому что все дилгаре вымерли. Но я все равно буду искать ее! В космосе это, может быть, увенчается успехом…

На'Тот, задумавшись, протянула ему руку.

— Выздоравливай поскорее, — сказала она, — возможно, мы не скоро теперь встретимся. Твой отец хочет отправить тебя в армию…

— Он ужасно расстроен из-за того, что случилось, — вздохнул На'Ир, сжав ее ладонь. — На'Тот, все-таки… прости меня!

Она выдернула свою руку.

— Моя тетя иногда говорит: «Позволь мне побыть на тебя в обиде еще пару дней, а потом я прощу тебя и никогда не вспомню об этом». Сейчас мне еще слишком трудно сделать это, На'Ир. Позволь мне простить тебя… позже. Хорошо?

Кузен понимающе кивнул, погрустнев…

* * *

* Шон'кар — кровная месть у нарнов


End file.
